


Sleepy Gyftmas

by silverryu25



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue gets a gift he never expected, Consensual Somnophilia, Fontcest, Gyftmas, M/M, Somnophilia, Swapcest - Freeform, consensual drug use, he likes it... a lot XD, sweet aftercare X3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/pseuds/silverryu25
Summary: Blue wakes up on a Gyftmas morning and doesn't get a present from his brother... or does he?
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Underswap), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Swapcest
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Sleepy Gyftmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :D
> 
> This is my first time writing anything with the Underswap skeles, so please be gentle X3
> 
> This was a gift for Kay from <https://twitter.com/BonetroubleS> (+18 Twitter link) as part of a small secret Santa! Thank you for being so amazing Kay! (≧◡≦)♥

'Twas the morning of Gyftmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. That is, until the quiet was broken by a loud “MWEH” and the sound of someone rushing out of bed, followed by that same someone tripping up on the blankets and faceplanting on the floor. The pause in the noise didn’t last long and a door slammed open revealing a small excited skeleton, his eyelights turned to stars, one side of his skull a bit red from the fall.

Not losing a moment, the skeleton rushed out of his room, even leaving a mess of his bed, and jumped down the stairs two at a time. His excitement was so big anyone standing in the room would have brightened up while looking at the small bundle of bones rushing towards one corner of the living room. The corner that held the Gyftmas tree.

Blue had been so excited for this Gyftmas that he could barely sleep. He kept tossing and turning the whole night, waking up a few times and trying very hard to resist the urge to just jump out of bed then and there and see what was waiting for him under the tree. But there were rules! He couldn’t just do something like that. No proper skeleton would mess with the Gyftmas tradition, especially not the Magnificent Blue!

So he stayed patiently in bed until sunrise. But the moment the sun peeked over the horizon (that part of the surface still excited him to no end) he rushed to see what was waiting for him under the tree. Why was this year so special to make the smol energetic monster so excited? Two reasons.

It was their first Gyftmas on the surface. And the second, but more important one, it was the first Gyftmas Blue and Stretch will be spending as a couple.

So Blue was very excited for the gift his brother got him and to see what his brother will think of his own gift. Blue found a place that made everything you can imagine with honey! So he decided to indulge in his brother’s obsession just this one time and got him a lot of different honey themed things like cookies, chocolate, lollipops and more. But knowing his brother, it will take a while for him to drag his lazy butt out of bed, so Blue planned to go through his own gifts first and get the excitement out of the way. That way he can focus on Stretch opening his gifts.

With a happy squeal, Blue finally arrived at the tree, sliding on his knees in front of it. Not wasting a second, he rummaged through all the gifts, carefully moving the ones he got for his brother and searching for any labelled with his name. After a couple of minutes of searching, he started feeling a little desperate. There was no box, no bag, no nothing. Did… did his brother forget?

I wouldn’t be the first time. While they were underground Stretch forgot his birthday, just a little before the human freed them. It looked like Stretch wasn’t doing that well so Blue wasn’t really mad, and he did get him a present the next day. But today? On Gyftmas? When it was all Blue was talking about the last few weeks?

He wouldn’t right?

With tears gathering in the corner of his sockets, Blue took a deep breath and decided to check once more, even crawling under the tree to make sure he didn’t miss something. But there was nothing. As he was pulling out, he shook the tree by accident and felt something soft land on his back. Pulling out completely, he turned around searching what fell, probably an ornament.

Instead, what he saw put a smile on his face. An envelope. One with his name in his brother’s messy handwriting. Bending down to get it, his face fell a little, thinking it would just be one of those bad jokes greetings cards… that would be so like his brother. To pull a prank on him, knowing Blue would rush to get the presents very early.

Pouting a little, he still decided to open it, who knows maybe it would make him laugh and take his mind off of strangling his brother for the prank. But instead of a silly greetings card, he found a note and a small bottle. He froze. That bottle. He knew that bottle.

It was one that he and his brother got a few months ago, when they started talking about their relationship a bit more seriously. When the kink talk came up. With shaking hands, Blue pulled out the bottle and checked the label. It read “Knock me out”. The stupid name still made him frown in indignation but seeing it empty quickly morphed his expression into one of awe, his eyelights turning to the biggest and brightest stars ever, even if he couldn’t see it. He held the bottle in his hand in pure reverence. He couldn’t believe it would actually happen.

Stretch took him to a shady looking store after they talked about their kinks and what they would love to try. One of Blue’s was something he found out about only when they reached the surface. Somnophilia. He wasn’t sure why, but he really wanted to try it. To have his brother completely under his power. Helpless and trusting so much that he would truly surrender his body to Blue. To let Blue bring him pleasure without any control on Stretch’s side. They found that bottle there. And Blue was incredibly happy!

But it didn’t last long. Stretch couldn’t do it. There was something in him that made it impossible to give up all control, even if he was happy to let Blue take the lead in bed. He just couldn’t let himself be unaware of his surroundings on such a deep level. Probably one of the reasons why he wasn’t sleeping well for… a long time.

Finally snapping out of it, he took the note out and read it. There was only one very messy line scribbled on it:

> your gift is in my room bro
> 
> papyrus

Not losing one more second, his eyelights still bright shining stars, Blue jumped back on his feet and rushed up the stairs. It almost looked like he flew up them. When he reached his brother’s room, he hesitated. Before going in he knocked, quietly. He wasn’t sure when Stretch drank the contents of the bottle so he wanted to make sure his brother was still asleep. Not getting a response, he slowly slipped into the room, closing the door behind him.

The room was dark, but instead of the usual mess, it looked clean. No trash on the floor. The sock and dirty clothes piles were missing (knowing his brother, probably just hidden in the closet) and even the bed looked like it had fresh linen on it. Even a clean blanket. And under that blanket was his brother, still wearing that old orange hoodie. Blue couldn’t get him to buy a new one no matter what he tried and how much he nagged. But in truth, he didn’t mind too much if it made his brother happy.

Feeling happy that his brother put in this much effort into his gift, he stifled a happy giggle and slowly approached the bed. Stretch looked deeply asleep, but Blue wanted to make sure. So he shook his shoulder a bit and softly called his name. Nothing. Stretch was dead to the world.

After being completely sure Stretch was out, Blue’s expression changed. Gone were the wide happy eyesockets, the starry eyelights and the happy grin. Instead, his sockets were half-lidded, his eyelights turned into inverted hearts and his grin looked almost predatory. And a glow was shining gently behind his teeth. He was going to enjoy this, thoroughly.

Gently, to avoid waking Stretch up too soon, Blue turned his brother and pulled the blanket off of him. What he found made his smirk even wider. Stretch wasn’t wearing anything except for the hoodie. Good, this makes things easier for Blue.

Before he continued, he quickly took off his pyjamas. They were a soft blue with tiny rockets and stars strewn over them. A gift from Stretch that he loved the moment he got it, almost as much as his scarf. He folded the pyjamas neatly and put them to the side. Better not to get them dirty. With that out of the way, he debated if he should do the same for Stretch. But decided against it. Something about his brother wearing only that orange hoodie made him feel excited. It was such a big part of his brother that it would have been a shame to get rid of it.

Feeling ready, and extremely excited (a glow already gathering in his pelvis), Blue got up on the bed. He positioned his brother on his back, legs spread and arms folded over his chest, close in case he needed to stop Stretch from moving. Not wanting to lose a moment more, Blue bent down, close to Stretches pelvis and mercilessly attacked with his tongue.

He knew exactly where his brother’s sweet spots were. He might have been new to this whole thing when they started dating, but as in everything he was very diligent and learned fast. And to Stretch’s pleasure, Blue was very thorough in his studies. After only a month he could get Stretch to come in a matter of a few key touches and well placed words, to his mortification.

Blue started by licking the pubic symphysis, wrapping his tongue around it and licking over the ischium. His hands weren’t idle either, one rubbing up Stretch’s femur, while the other rubbed and squeezed his iliac crest. When he saw the magic gathering in the pelvic inlet, Blue used his phalanges to scrape over the iliac crest and femur, making Stretch shudder and let out a small moan. Blue paused and looked up, making sure he didn’t wake his brother up. Luckily, Stretch was still out of it, though there was a blush on his cheeks, his mouth was hanging open a little and his breath was coming out a little heavily.

Relieved, Blue focused on his task again. The magic was almost solidified, but it looked like it wasn’t sure what to do. With Stretch out of it, there was no one to help it form. Pulling back a little, his tongue swiping over his teeth, Blue used one of his hands to direct the gathering magic. He plunged his phalanges into the swirling magic and focused while moving his phalanges in a circular motion. His intent was strong enough to get the magic to listen, to submit, and to form what he wanted. A glistening and wet lips, ready for Blue to do whatever he wished.

The smirk was back full force as Blue bent back down, running his blue tongue over the soft orange lips. Stretch’s hips twitched up at the feeling, a choked sound coming out of his half-opened mouth that was drooling a little by now. Blue just pressed down on Stretch’s pelvis, making sure he had complete control, not giving Stretch any freedom to move and search for relief. He ran his tongue over the lips a few more times, enjoying the sweet taste. It was like the honey Stretch loved so much made his magic taste sweet, one more reason why Blue didn’t try too hard to stop him.

When he felt Stretch’s pelvis twitch harder, he decided there was enough teasing. He used his other hand to spread the lips and plunged his tongue into the entrance, as deep as he could, lapping up the gathering juices and making sure he hit Stretch’s sweet spot (he flinched a little at the unintentional pun). Soon enough, Stretch was letting out the sweetest sounds and huffs of breath. Blue decided to speed things up a little and used one of his phalanges to play with Stretch’s clit. The action made Stretch buck so hard, he almost threw Blue off. But Blue was stronger and he pressed down harder, keeping Stretch pinned to the bed, his tongue not pausing a moment.

After a few more well placed licks, he could feel his brother’s walls starting to contract. He was close. But Blue wasn’t done.

He didn’t want to risk Stretch coming already and waking up, especially not while Blue was sporting the biggest boner he ever experienced. With one last lick, he pulled out, pressing a little on the clit before he pulled back completely and sat on his heels. A whine followed his movements as he left Stretch on the edge, but still asleep. Good. Blue was feeling very proud of himself for getting his brother this worked up all on his own. His brother was at his mercy and could do nothing that Blue didn’t allow.

Leaning over his brother, Blue pulled him into a deep kiss, playing with the almost completely unresponsive tongue. He deepened the kiss, making sure to taste everything. There was a hint of honey mixed with smoke, his brother’s bad habit of smoking when he was nervous. Stretch must have been nervous before he drank from the bottle. Blue decided that he would make sure Stretch wouldn’t regret letting him have this.

Blue pulled back and took one of Stretch’s legs, bringing it over his shoulder. Then he rubbed his member over Stretch’s soaked lips, making sure to spread his juices over it to not hurt his brother. Taking his length into his hand, he guided the tip to his brother’s entrance, gently pushing in. As he worked himself in, he watched Stretch’s face, keeping an eyelight on any signs of him waking up. But all he could see was a bright orange blush, drool slowly dripping off the side of Stretch’s mandible and those sinful sounds coming out of his mouth.

Unable to endure it anymore, he pressed in with one quick motion, fully sheathing himself into his brother’s warmth. Panting from the feeling of being surrounded by the wet warmth, he bent over a little and tried to calm down. The complete control he had over the situation and the helplessness of his brother were making it hard not to come just from the all-encompassing warmth and pressure. Taking a few deep breaths, making sure he was in complete control, Blue started to pull out. When only the tip was left in his brother’s pussy, he plunged back in, hard but slow, making sure to enjoy this as long as he could. His brother’s whimpers and huffs intensified at the motion.

Feeling more confident that he wouldn’t wake Stretch up, he started up a quicker pace, pulling back almost until he was completely out, only to bury himself to the hilt, feeling their bones collide every time, sending a shiver down his spine. He squeezed his sockets shut, focusing on the feeling of his brother around him, on the sounds he was making, on his own breathing and on the feeling of power this was giving him. But mostly on the gratitude he felt for Stretch giving him such a perfect gift.

His pace quickened, feeling himself closing in on the edge, and his brother’s walls intensify their pressure. They were both close. And he wanted to see it. He opened his sockets, his eyelights blown out inverted hearts, as he stared at where they were connected. With his brother’s leg over his shoulder, he could clearly see just how deep his dick was reaching. It wasn’t the biggest, he knew that, but it had more than enough girth to make up for it. Yet at this angle, it looked like it reached a lot deeper.

Blue leaned a bit forward, making Stretch’s leg bend even more and pressing in even deeper. He grabbed his brother’s hand, entwining their phalanges and quickened his pace. Stretch’s walls started squeezing him harder, faster, unbearably good. He wouldn’t be able to last like this, but just as he thought that he hit a new spot inside the palpitating walls, making Stretch let out the loudest moan up till now. Perfect. He focused on hitting that spot with every thrust, trying hard to get his brother to come first.

Leaning down even more, he pressed his teeth to his brothers (non-existent) ear and, while breathing hard said “COME FOR ME, BROTHER. Come.” In the sultriest voice he could make.

The moment those words left his teeth, Stretch came. Hard. Squeezing Blue inside him, making it impossible to move. With one last rut, Blue let go and came deep inside his brother, feeling his seed reaching deep but also overflowing out of Stretch’s twitching hole.

He flopped over his brother, trying to catch his breath. Looking up he saw Stretch’s breathing calmed down a little, but the blush was still strong. He gave a soft smile and leaned up to give his brother a chaste kiss on the cheek, his teeth making a soft click. Stars he loved him so much. This only made that feeling grow more.

When he caught his breath he straightened up, looking over his brother. He was still pressed inside, not bothering to pull out. This was only the start after all. He wanted to make sure he appreciates this gift fully… and as long as he can. He was never more grateful for his enormous stamina than he was today. With a smirk he started to move again, watching his brother twitch at the overstimulation.

This was going to be a very fun Gyftmas morning.

\-----

Stretch woke up feeling… sore? At first, he was confused. What the hell did he do last night? Did he get drunk again? Did he fall asleep outside? Or on the floor in the living room?

Taking a moment to feel around himself he realized he was in his bed. And the soreness was coming from only one part of his body, unlike when he slept in a bad position. Finally waking up enough to open his sockets, he looked down at the offending body part. His pelvis was innocently covered up, as if nothing had happened.

It took him a while to remember what led to his current state, memories coming up slowly like he was drunk or… drugged? Then it hit him. Gyftmas. The present. He actually did it. He took that blasted concoction, cause he wanted to make his little bro happy. Covering his face with both hands and letting out a groan, he blushed.

Looks like Blue found his present. And decided to enjoy it… a lot.

Groaning a bit, he pulled himself up in bed. There was no chance he was getting up anytime soon, given the state of his pelvis. Just as he was thinking what to do next, his door swung open. There stood his brother, holding a tray, wearing his pyjamas (strange for this late in the morning) and showing the brightest smile Stretch ever saw.

“AH! YOU’RE AWAKE BROTHER!” Came the enthusiastic voice, making Stretch flinch a bit. It seems the after-effects of the medicine weren’t just the fuzzy feeling in his head. Noticing, Blue tried to use his inside voice and added, “Good Morning. How Are You Feeling?”

“dunno.” Stretch drawled out. “like i was _dead asleep_.”

“PAPY NO!” Blue stomped his foot, careful to keep the tray he was holding stable. “NO PUNS ON GYFTMAS!”

“aw, come on bro,” Stretch smirked, “there’s no time like the _present_.”

Groaning and fussing, Blue came over to his brother who was snickering at the reaction. Blue pushed the tray into his hands, crossed his arms and turned his head while pouting. The tray was filled with honeyed themed snacks and a bottle of honey and a cup of chocolate. Stretch smiled at his little bro’s show of love.

“thanks bro.” He said gently, taking a bite of a honey-covered cookie.

“You Are Welcome, Brother.” Blue beamed, his annoyance instantly gone.

When Stretch was done with his breakfast, Blue took the tray and put it on the floor, making Stretch’s browbone rise. That was very unlike his little bro, to leave a mess.

“what’s up bro?” He asked, a little worried.

Instead of replying, Blue climbed up into bed, got under the covers and cuddled up close to his brother.

“Thank you, brother.” Blue said in a whisper, making it hard for Stretch to hear.

But he did, and it brought a fond smile on his face. He lowered himself down, and hugged his little adorable brother close, placing a skeleton kiss on top of his skull.

“‘nything for you, bro.” He said, fondness evident in his voice.

They spent the rest of Gyftmas cuddled up in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :D
> 
> The drug Stretch took is completely made up (probably obvious) but it was meant to knock a monster out for at least a full night. Stretch took it an hour before Blue wakes up usually so Blue could have more fun ;3
> 
> And boy, Blue had a lot of fun! So much that Stretch will have trouble walking for a while XD  
> The curse of having a brother with almost unlimited stamina :P


End file.
